This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. NOTE: Tables and Figures were uploaded with the Overall Research Summary file. ADMINISTRATION A. Specific Aims The function of the Administrative Core is to ensure that the RCMI Program in Women's Health Research is effectively and efficiently implemented in accordance with NIH and institutional policies. The specific aims are to: 1) Implement effective management of RCMI resources to maximize program impact. 2) Ensure that all NIH and RCMI program requirements are met including compliance with regulations, submission of annual progress reports (APR), non-competing continuation grants (PHS 2590), and fiscal reports. 3) Support the activities of the Research Advisory Committee (RAC), the RCMI Internal Advisory Committee (IAC), and the RCMI External Advisory Committee (EAC), and facilitate the implementation of their recommendations for program improvement. 4) Ensure that program evaluation is carried out on a continuing basis and that the findings are utilized for program improvement.